


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, More TBA Upon Request, Near-death Experiences, Platonic Relationships, The Dream/Fundy thing was sort of an accident it kind of just popped up, Title from a My Chemical Romance Song, it's literally not even that important and can be read as platonic, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Techno and Dream are both fatally hurt in the same woods.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Implied/Referenced Minor Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 12
Kudos: 351





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to eat because I have a monologue to say for theatre and my brother decided to walk up and tell me a gross wombat fat and my response was just “thanks, I was trying to eat but now I guess I won’t” (that was internal). Anyways, I just wanted to write a dynamic between Techno and Dream. [Note from publication: I have no idea how old this one actually is but that lets you know it's a couple weeks old; the monologue went well]  
> TWs in tags, this is a platonic thing (literally just written for whump) but I guess if you squint you might be able to see some kind of romance? I don’t know I didn’t write it that way but I mean all my fics are going to be personas only where they deal with real content creators and not fictional characters. Also, why do y’all use ‘the male’ so much in writing? It’s such a random term (just my opinion, I’m not saying it’s bad but it always jolts me out of my normal reading rhythm). Name from the MCR song of the same name (I have become a Killjoy and I will never go back to my old ways my parents will have to drag me kicking and screaming from the emo world)

“So…” Dream sucked in a raspy breath, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he spoke, “…this isn’t the best of circumstances.”

Techno snorted once, tilted his head to look at Dream. They were both fatally hurt. Techno wasn’t an idiot; he knew what injuries were fatal. This was of that calibre. “This isn’t the best of circumstances by any means, Dream.”

“It could always be worse.” Dream sighed, breath rattling in his chest. Neither of them were long for the world at this rate. Hopefully, Dream didn’t do anything stupid that made Techno wish either of them had died faster. “Maybe the others will find us soon. They have…they have their compasses.”

“And maybe they’ll get killed by the monsters that did this to us. Which would you rather have, Dream?” The man sucked in a breath, and Techno glanced down at him. “Dream?”

“I’m up.”

His voice was quiet. Too quiet. He was losing blood. Sighing, Techno mused, “Come on, Dream. If the others are going to find us, you’re going to want to be awake for it. Right?” Dream mumbled something. Reaching over, wincing but continuing despite the screaming of his own injuries, Techno nudged his shoulder. “Come on, you green bean. Wake up.”

“I’m up.” Coughing raggedly, Dream reached up with trembling fingers and moved his mask away from his face. The lower half had been cracked away almost entirely, and it broke off in his fingers. He swore, let his head fall back against the blades of emerald green, ruby-spattered grass. Weakly, he spat out some blood. It dripped off of a bright golden dandelion that poked through the grass, and Dream swore again.

“You good?”

“Sure. I’m bleeding out, but other than that…peachy.” Sucking in a painful breath, Dream rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. His chest shuddered with every breath, and Techno had to guess he was fighting incredibly hard to do it.

“Alright. Save your strength. We’ll need it.” Techno mused, reaching for his sword and settling it in his lap. Already, he doubted he would be able to stand even if they needed to fight. Dream was clearly in no shape to defend himself, let alone Techno. The monsters had done what they wanted, then left. They’d nearly ripped Techno and Dream to shreds. _Let’s hope they’ve moved on by the time the others get here. Otherwise…_ he looked up at the sunlight where it was streaming in between the leaves. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. _Well, it won’t come to that. Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur are good fighters. So are George and Sapnap. Even Bad and Fundy can hold their own in a battle. They’ll watch each other’s backs and keep one another safe._

Even still, he prayed that the others wouldn’t run into whatever those _beasts_ were, and he settled back to the ragged sound of his and Dream’s breathing.

+++

Several hours later, Techno jolted awake to Dream coughing and struggling.

Looking down at the other man, Techno noticed the way his back was arched off the ground. “Dream? Dream, hold on.” Reaching over and wincing as his ribs ground together, Techno helped Dream roll over. The man hacked and coughed, legs jerking and shoulders almost spasming. Cursing, Techno watched in horror as Dream coughed up what had to be almost a potion bottle’s worth of blood. “Dream?”

Slumping back to the ground, Dream forced out, “I’m—I’m alright.” His voice was hoarse, even quieter than before. He didn’t have long. _Come on, where are you?_ Techno asked, praying to whatever higher power was out there that the others would be coming soon enough for them.

A long while passed, and there was no sign of where the others were.

Dream’s laboured breathing echoed through the air around them both. Glancing over, Techno could literally see his chest heaving with every moment. “You don’t have to fight like you are, you know.” Techno mused, having long since accepted their fate. They were both mortally wounded. They would die, then they would respawn, simple as that. “We’re going to respawn anyways.”

“Not…as simple…” Sucking in a breath, Dream coughed, “as you think.”

“How simple can it get for respawn? We die, and then our injuries begin to heal, but the energy taken out of us remains so that we’re forced to recover.”

“Not—that part.” Dream curled in on himself, sucked in a ragged breath. His hands pressed to his stomach, and he pressed himself into the dirt. Glancing on him, Techno paused and frowned, the realisation hitting him.

“No one knows where you respawn.”

Dream nodded shakily. Reaching over, Techno grabbed his shoulder. Dream jolted, looked at him. “It’s going to be okay, Dream. I’m sure of it.”

Laughing bitterly, Dream coughed up a bit of blood. The cracked edge of his mask was digging into his nose and cheeks, cutting him there. It had to have hurt. “You…you’re just telling me that.” He started coughing and gagging, choked out something red and bloody that Techno had a bad feeling was a massive chunk of blood. “Oh. That’s not good.”

“Nope.” Dream shook once, and Techno forced himself to cross the few inches between them. Carefully, he lifted Dream’s head into his lap, made sure his neck wasn’t at a straining angle. Neither of them spoke for a while, and Techno eventually asked, “You still with me, Dream?”

There was a soft mumble in reply. In the distance, Techno could hear crashing through the woods, and he straightened up a little before grabbing for his sword. He may not be able to fight, but he wouldn’t die without the dignity of trying to. _If it’s the monsters, let them come. Whatever mob it may be._ He decided, wondering if he should try to get up or if he should leave Dream where he was. _No. I’ll stay with him. Just in case he doesn’t make it._

Techno didn’t want to think of what would happen if he let Dream respawn somewhere else.

The crashing came closer, and Techno’s hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. If he had to, then he would get himself up off the ground. Make sure that no one, that nothing, got close to Dream. Maybe Techno wouldn’t make it. Neither of them were going to make it—the nights had been getting colder and colder. “Dream!” A familiar voice echoed through the trees. In his lap, Techno felt Dream mumble something weakly. “Dream!” Fundy shouted, desperation leaking into his voice.

“Techno!” Tommy shouted, and Techno took a breath.

“We’re over here!” There was some more crashing, and the group appeared. All of them looked frazzled and worried. The sight of Techno and Dream did very little to alleviate any of that. Smiling weakly, Techno said, “Funny seeing you guys here. You didn’t happen to run into any monsters while you were out there, did you?”

Tommy raced over, skidded in the grass with Tubbo and Wilbur on his heels. Tubbo had the medkit in their hands. “Oh my gosh, you guys are alive—” Tommy cut off when he saw Dream’s state. “Is he—"

“Drea—Dream.” Fundy sobbed, pulling Dream into his lap and stroking his hair. After a moment’s debate, the fox ripped the broken mask away and then gasped. “Medkit, now!”

Techno looked down at Dream’s face as Tubbo and Tommy started treating him, Wilbur passing them the necessary supplies as he and Fundy worked with the medkit.

He immediately regretted the choice.

Dream’s eyes were half-lidded, and Fundy touched his face a couple times. “Dream. Dream, come on. You need to wake up and move.” The medic’s eyes widened, and he shook Dream once. “Dream!”

“How bad is it?” George asked, concern painting his face. Fundy started rooting around for a potion. After a few moments, he gave up and pounced on Dream, hands going to his chest and pressing down in an even rhythm.

“Bad, George, find me a regen potion _now_. We can’t afford to lose him.” The fox snarled, and Bad snatched the medic bag and started digging through immediately. Techno got a look at Dream’s eyes. The green was a dull, glassy shade that he’d never seen them be. _He’s lost too much blood. Is there even anything they can do for him?_

Wilbur and Tommy helped him upright. “Come on, Tech. Let’s leave them with him. Just in case.” Wilbur said softly, a sad tone leaking into his voice. “Tubbo?”

The young man raised his head. “I’m going to stay behind and help. Okay?” Wilbur nodded, and he and Tommy began to help Techno limp away from the bloody field. Glancing back, Techno kept his eyes on Dream. Fundy was still doing chest compressions, muzzle twisted into a firm and determined expression.

“Hey, Tech. It’s going to be okay. Alright?” Wilbur reassured, and Techno glanced at him. After a moment, Wilbur’s eyes flicked to Tommy. Techno understood the message. Even if they were lying, they needed to reassure Tommy that everything would be alright.

+++

**Dream was slain by [Unknown]**

**Teleported ItsFundy to Dream**

**< Sapnap> Take care of him well foxy**

**< Sapnap> or else**

**< ItsFundy> Wouldn’t dream of anything else**

+++

A few weeks later, Techno limped down the halls of the community base towards the living room.

Voices bounced off the walls, and Techno ducked in to see Dream and Fundy sitting on one of the couches. Dream was still as bandaged up as ever, but he was alive. Legs thrown into Fundy’s lap, he had squished himself into the corner of the sectional and was telling some story to Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy. Probably about something stupid he, Sapnap, and George had done when they were in their more explorer days. He turned his whole face to look at Techno, then nodded once as a “thank you”. Techno returned the gesture.

Turning, he went to limp off to the training room. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, the Fundy/Dream here is something I did not expect to pop up but happened because I noticed that they’re listed as fiancés on the wiki. On that note, I need to continue working on fixing my nails (I am halfway through on each hand, agh. Just need to make sure I don’t have to touch up too much and then I should be alright and have fully painted nails for the first time in like two years!)   
> I hope y’all have a lovely week, and a lovely holiday for my fellow Americans. Not because we’re celebrating Thanksgiving, which has a lot of issues; because I know some people are facing antagonistic family members due to sexuality/gender identity/etc. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
